The Witch's Daughter of Time and Space
by Tsuna11644
Summary: In order to resurrect her mother, Circe and her black blooded weapon Shadow go on a journey to attend the DWMA as students to kill 99 meisters and collect their human souls including the soul of a death scythe that killed Circe's mother Era. Doing this will also grant Shadow life as a true human. Will Maka and her friends find out the truth? Is this really what Circe wants? SoulXOC


**Let me just say that I am a big Fairy Tail fan and that my favorite villains are Ultear and Minerva...**

 **I also have an admiration for a female villain of the DC franchise by the name of Circe...**

 **So then I thought to myself...what if I combine these characters and their traits into one OC? You'd probably be thinking, "this characters a Mary Sue" or "very unrealistic" or "this story sucks!" But that's cool. This story doesn't have to be perfect...my character may seem Mary Sueish in your eyes...but I'm not looking to try to perfect her. I'm..."experimenting" with this story to see if I am capable of creating my own plot because I never really done that before...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I am Tsuna11644 and here is my Soul Eater story! :D**

 **...**

 **...**

Normal POV:

There was a young beautiful and powerful witch by the name of Era Centuria: The Witch of Time and Space. She had crystal green hair that went down to her mid back and having unique sea blue eyes and tanned chocolate skin. She wore a silver strapless high slit thigh bearing cloak with galaxy star prints all over it. The stars were actually a magical projection that moved all across the cloak.

With Era was one of the strongest with that didn't ally herself with the Witch Order. Many have wanted to seek her power for their own reasons but Era had chosen to keep to herself and live in peace in a dark space themed house on top of a cliff in a secluded area far from Death City.

Era didn't like living alone so she one day used her magic to bear a daughter. She sat in her couch cuddling her aqua green haired daughter who also had the same skin color as her mothers but her eye color was unknown since her soft eyes were shut. Era leaned her lips close to the baby's ear. "Circe..." she said. "Remember on this time of the day. Always remember that your name is Circe...my beautiful daughter..." The words had passed into young Circe's ear making her fully understand. Circe smiled a bit in her sleep. "Cir..." Era smiled. "Yes...yes!" "...Ce..." Circe finished.

...

Era's POV:

A tear dropped from my eye. I was happy how my own daughter spoke her first word. "I'm a mother..." I say happily. "I'm really a mother!"

 _CRASH!_

I gasped and shot up holding Circe when I saw a giant hole in the wall leading to the darkness of outside. Walking into my house was a dirty blonde haired human woman holding a black scythe. I widen my eyes as I hold Circe close to me. "Who are you?" The woman glared at me. "Witch Era! Your threatening days are over! YOUR SOUL IS MINE!"

My jaw dropped. "Threatening?! But I'm not ev-" The woman charged for me holding her scythe. I widen my eyes. "Wait! Please! I-"

 _SLICE!_

I jumped back quickly. The attack did not hit me but I widen my eyes in horror seeing a bit of black blood leave my baby's cheek. "CIRCE!" I growled at the woman who continued to charge for me. I was also in a state of panic. Even with such immense power I had little fighting experience because I had no reason to fight. But I had to do what I could. I brought my spacial sphere from my palm and pointed it the human. "ZONE!"

The spacial orb had shot out and trapped the meister and her weapon inside my sphere trapping them both. Energy was slowly leaving their bodies. "I won't let anyone touch my daughter!" I say. The woman struggled to break free. "You...evil witch!" I glared at the woman. "Now I understand why the Witch Order hates humans so much...they meddle with our lives when they don't know that some witches want to live in peace!"

I summoned my magical weapon. It was a glass orb which floated towards my palm. I pointed it at the human who still struggled within the Zone bubble. "The Orb of Time...Spacial DIstortion!" A sparkly distorted ray then blasted out of my orb.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

To my shock the human and her scythe jumped out of the smoke and launched for me. "WE'RE NOT THROUGH YET!" She shouted. I widen my eyes. "But how?!"

 _SLICE!_

I screamed when the scythe pierced in my shoulder slicing off the arm I was using to carry Circe. "Circe!" I cried. I winced at the pain in what was left of my bleeding shoulder that leaked out black blood. Circe cried as she was falling towards the floor but I quickly used my magic in my other hand and teleported her to the couch. I turn back to the human. "Why are you doing this?! Please stop! I just want to live in peace with my daughter!" I cried. "I'M TAKING YOUR SOUL! LIKE IT OR NOT!" The woman shouted.

 _SLICE!_

I dodge her attack and launched over to the other side far away from Circe who stayed on the couch. The human woman had cornered me as she pointed her scythe out. I had no way to stop her because she was just gonna break out of my spacial sphere's again. Tears fall from my eyes. "I just want to live with my baby..." "Why? So you can raise her to be evil? Well if you ask me I think you're lying! I'll take your soul now!" The woman said. _'She's going to take my baby...and I don't know any other spells to defeat her!' I thought._ I closed my eyes. "I have no choice then...goodbye Circe..."

...

I teleported to the basement and placed my Orb of Time on the ground. I used my magic to teleport the black blood the woman used to cut Circe's cheek and brought it next to me. I focused my energy.

 _"Jella Jella Yurago Nosa...Jella Jella Yurago Nosa..."_

 _FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSH!_

Circe's black blood and the Orb of Time had merged into one. The orb was no longer see through glass but it was instead a see through black color. I smiled at my creation. It was a Demon Weapon. I learned how to create them because I had learned it from my close friend Arachne. She was a devious witch but classy at heart. The now blackened Orb of Time had floated a bit in the air. I saw a human reflection within it. It was a young pale skinned boy with black hair with blood red streaks going through it. He had the most unique sky blue eyes that were almost hazel.

"Lorde...Shadow..." I say. "Shadow...is that my name?" The boy asked as he changed into his human form. He physically looked like an infant only he stood on two legs and was able to talk. "Yes," I nodded. I then heard the sound of banging on my door up the stairs. Panic quickly returned to my body. "WITCH ERA! I KNOW YOU'RE DOWN THERE!" The woman shouted. I grabbed Shadow's hands. "Listen to me Shadow! I am about to be murdered!"

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!  
_

"My baby is about to be taken away from me by humans! Here's what I want you to do..." I began. Shadow nodded. "You are not a human. You are Circe's black blood. You have no real form," I say. This made Shadow frown. "I want you to go on a journey and find Circe and be her family for her and protect her as a Demon Weapon. Just for me! And one day take her back to this place so that she will know of her mother. That is all I ask," I explain.

"What's it in for me?" Shadow asked. "If you fulfil this task I shall use the last of my magic and reward you a true form. You shall become the ultimate human that ever lived!" I say. "But how will you be able to do that if you're already dead?" Shadow asked.

 _BANG!  
_

I turn around seeing the door above me had busted down and I had saw the combat boots of the woman. "I SEE YOU, WITCH!" I panicked and turned back to Shadow. "Turn back to your weapon form!" Shadow then turned back into his Orb Form. "I shall explain everything telepathically. Just please! All I ask is that you protect and care for Cir-"

 _SLICE!_

...

Normal POV:

The woman had killed Witch Era allowing her weapon to eat her Witch Soul, thus turning him into a Death Scythe. The meister and her weapon then walked up the stairs out of the basement only to spot baby Circe laying on the couch covered in blankets crying.

The meister picked up Circe and saddened. "I feel bad you know? I mean...we just killed her mother..." She said. "Her mother was a witch and she probably would have raised her daughter and make her a kishin," the weapon said. "We did what we had to do." The meister saddened. "But what should we do to her?" The weapon grinned. "We could raise her!" The meister glared at her weapon. "We already have a daughter...idiot!" "Well...we could always take the girl to the Carsellia family. They have a TON of kids! They're rich after all. What would be the trouble of them having another daughter?" The weapon asked.

...

...

 _YEAR'S LATER:_

Circe's POV:

Circe...that's all I knew growing up with the Carsellia family. My STEP family. From the moment I knew them I knew they weren't my real family. For starters, they had pale skin. Mine was darker in comparison.

The Carsellia's were famous. They were a family of performers. The performers were actually my three older step sisters who were all young beautiful curvaceous young women. My step parents were their managers.

First there was Carprice, who was a talented singer who captured many hearts with her beautiful voice. I DIDN'T have a beautiful voice. In fact I practically stuttered whenever I was put on the spot only to always find myself in an embarrassing awkward situation. What I didn't like about her was that she always bragged to me that she had a prettier voice than me...and she did!

Then there was Candace, a dance model. What annoyed me about her was that she always lectured me about what foods to each and how I should work out more since she was ALWAYS fit. But what amused me was that she was a bimbo and empty minded. And I mean 'licking carrots like and ice cream bar while jogging backwards on the sides of the highway' kind of empty minded. I tried to model but my poses and expressions were off and the directors kept telling me that I 'wasn't sexy enough' which I found just plain RICH considering how I was only seven years at this time.

And lastly their was my other step sister, Cleo who was an actress. It was clear to me that she had nothing better to do with her life other than take on every lead in every movie or popular TV show and she always got the part. Because of that other fellow actors hated her. My step dad tried to put me in a few shows but I couldn't even get a part in a commercial so it was hopeless...

...

Growing up with the Carsellia's only lowered my self esteem. I never gotten any love from my step sisters let alone my own step parents because they were always busy. It made me wonder if they only decided to adopt me because my name started with 'C'. I grew up wondering...what ever happened to my real parents and why would they put me up for adoption? Did they somehow predict that I would grow up to be pure imperfection? The thoughts only got me depressed and I felt like killing myself...but little did I know my adventure was about to start tonight...

...

Tonight at our mansion was a party that would be celebrating Cleo's new lead roll in a movie which I thought was just plain dumb! My step parents literally threw a party for everything and to be honest I didn't want any part in it. But of course I was forced into it.

I sat on the chair in front of my dresser in the bedroom that I shared with Candace. Everything was pink! My least favorite color. Candace was fitting into her tight revealing blue cutout dress while I was applying lipstick. I was wearing a short and strapless red dress. It did NOT look the slightest bit good on me. Mostly it was because I didn't really have a chest at all!

I've been drinking a ton of milk because I red that it made your breasts larger...I was WRONG! There was still NOTHING there. But I couldn't help but to notice the little gain on my hip area...

"You don't need lipstick! You're already ugly! Putting that on will only make you look like a complete clown!" Candace teased. I frowned. "Leave me alone..." Candace smirked and walked over to my side looking at me in the mirror. "I bet you think your gonna look so hot in front of all the boys with that lipstick on your face!" She taunted. "Leave me alone Candace..." I say quietly. Candace frowned.

Candace then grinned and grabbed a hold of the lipstick. I grab it back and the two of us struggled as we fought for it. "GIVE IT BACK!" I cry. "Your SEVEN you little WENCH! And this is MY lipstick!" Candace growled. "CAN I AT LEAST BORROW IT?!" I cry. "NO!" Candace shouted. She squeezed her grip even tighter which hurt me and I felt my fingers slipping. "CANDACE STOP IT!" I cry.

"LISTEN!" She said. "You will NEVER be beautiful! You will NEVER take my spotlight OR my sisters! And you will ALWAYS be imperfect!" I gasped at her words feeling hurt. Some tears fell down my eyes. "We're the Carsellia's! You are NOTHING!" Candace finished as she snatched the lipstick away from me. I growl furiously and push Candace back. "I HATE YOU!"

 _FWOOOSHEEEEEEE!_

Candace was now trapped in a giant spacial bubble spinning within it. I gasped as I get up and stare at my palms. "Did...did I do that...?" "WHAT ARE YOU?!" Candace shouted. I looked back at her. "ARE YOU A WITCH?!" She asked. I widen my eyes. "...W-witch?! N-no...I..." "GET ME OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Candace shouted. "I CAN'T STOP SPINNING! I SWEAR CIRCE YOU RUIN EVERYTHING AND THAT IS WHY NOBODY LIKES YOU!" It was then that my heart had shattered...

...

I ran down the stairs crying seeing that the party had already started. Classical music had already played. A few people looked at me crazy as I ran across the ballroom like a raging toddler. I couldn't see where I was going because their were so many tears in my eyes.

 _BANG!_

I fell back when I had bumped into something...or someone. I wiped some of my tears seeing a pair of black pants and loafers which turned back to face me. The man had kneeled down to my level and smiled at me. He was wearing a black suit and he had bone white hair. I knew him as Wes Evans. He was in a rich family of musicians and the Evans were very close with the Carsellia's. They were always at our parties to perform.

I always had a secret crush on Wes but he was way too old for me. I admired his violin playing skills and his good looks. I tried playing the violin in hopes to win his heart but it turns out I wasn't good at that either.

Wes wiped the tears from my eyes. "Now why is a pretty little thing like yourself in tears?" I blushed at that. I stayed silent to avoid saying anything stupid. Wes smirked. "You lonely, Circe?" My face reddened a bright crimson at his words. Wes was always so smooth, so chill, and so cool, just like with his music which was what I liked most about him.

Wes helped me up and took my hand. "Come with me, there's someone I'd like you to meet...maybe the two of you will get along," he said smoothly. I blushed further as he lead me away from the ballroom. He then brought me to a red door which lead to a music room. "He's in here," Wes said opening the door. I nodded. "Ok..."

I walked into the titled room and heard the sound of piano playing. Wes had shut the door which got me a little nervous. I continued to follow the sound of the playing and spotted a young boy my age sitting on a piano chair in front of a piano playing the keys very smoothly.

He had spiky bone white hair and was wearing a dark pinstriped suit and loafers. He looked like a mini Wes! I walked up to his side and climb up to the rectangular piano seat and sit next to him. The boy had stopped playing noting my presence. He kept his beautiful crimson eyes on the key.

"Hi," I said. "Go away..." the boy said coldly. I frowned. "Why?" "I want to be alone..." the boy said. "Geez...sorry...you don't have to be mean and all..." I say. "Whatever, now go away!" The boy said. "Who taught you how to play piano? I think you're really good!" I say. The boys eyes softened when he turned to me. "...You think I'm good at playing?"

I smiled and nodded. "Well, yeah!" The boy frowned again. "I don't think I'm very good...I'm always pressured because my older brother is a better musician than me. I've always been in his shadow..." I shook my head. "No, no!" "I think your very talented, and cute!" I say. The boy blushed. "...Cute?" I blushed realizing what I had just said. I knew I had to change the subject.

"So...uh...I'm Circe...what's your name?" I asked. "Soul..." he said. I titled my head. "Soul...?" "...Evans..." Soul said. I widen my eyes. _'So he's Wes' younger brother...who knew?' I thought._ I frowned. _'He must hate growing up feeling pressured with his talents...I know what that's like...' '...Except...I have no talent...' I thought sadly._ I smiled a bit. _'But maybe I shouldn't have Soul feel the exact sadness I feel. Maybe I could make him feel...not so worthless about his talents!'_

"Hey...Soul? Will you play me a song?" I ask shyly. Soul gave me a smile. "Sure..." He faced the piano keys before giving me one last smirk. "You know? For what it's worth...I think you're pretty cute too!" I flushed a deep red. "R-really?" Soul gave me a smirk showing me his unique set of fangs which made him look really...cool! I blushed further and glance at my feet. _'He called me cute...but...I'm not all that attractive...' I thought._

"Here's a song I wrote...it's not all that good though..." Soul began. I turn back to him. He smiled. "It's called 'Pretty Red Dress,' kind of like the one you're wearing!" He winked. I blushed and smiled. "Okay...I'm listening..."

...

Soul had finished playing the song on the piano. It was a beautiful smooth song that was chill and relaxed just like Soul's personality. Within minutes the two of us got to know each other a little better and we became friends. I was even starting to grow feelings for him.

"Can you keep a secret?" Soul asked. I nodded. "Yeah." "Good..." Soul said. "The truth is...I'm thinking about running away from my family..." I gasped. "What? You are? Why?!" _'Actually...running away from my step family...isn't such a bad idea...' I thought. '...Maybe...I could run away with Soul...'_ Soul sighed. "Your gonna think this is crazy...but I found out that I can turn into a-"

"THERE SHE IS!" A voice shouted. Soul and I turned around seeing Candace, Caprice, and Cleo along with my step parents and a few police officers. "She's a witch! Get her!" Candace ordered. I widen my eyes as I jump off Soul's chair. "N-no! Wait! I'm not a witch!" "After her!" A guard shouted. All the guards then charged at me holding weapons. I shrieked and ran away. "Circe!" Soul called.

...

I had ignored Soul and had ran out the back door which lead to the cold night outside on the rainy streets. The cops were still on my trail and my shoes kept falling off making it harder to run. The heavy rain mixed into my tears soaking all of my face and my makeup. _'Candace was right! I am ugly!' I thought._ "STOP WITCH!" A guard shouted. I sobbed. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT A WITCH!" "We have to corner her before she escapes!" A guard said. "I AM NOT A WITCH!" I screamed.

 ** _'Teleport..." a voice said telepathically._**

I gasped. "HUH?!"

 ** _"Use your powers and teleport to me...I can help you..." the voice said._**

 _'That voice...it sounds so familiar! How do I know it?' I thought._

 ** _'Teleport by closing your eyes Circe...' the voice said._**

 _'But who are you?' And how do you know my name?' I thought._

 ** _'All your questions will be answered...come...use your powers..." the voice said._**

"Powers? I have pow-?" I then thought of how earlier how I had entrapped Candace in some sort of spacial ball simply just by pushing her. I widen my eyes. "...Am I really a witch?!" "GET THE WITCH!" The guard shouted. I turned around seeing how the cops were all gaining on me pointing their spears out. I shrieked and shut my eyes.

 _ZU!_

I open my eyes seeing how I was on top of a building. The sounds of the rampaging guards were replaced with the loud crickets at night. I looked down and around. The houses looked like little boxes from above. "I can't believe I just teleported..." "Well believe it...Circe Centuria..." a voice said. I gasped. "That voice..."

I whipped my head around and saw a boy my age with pale skin and dark hair with blood red streaks. I widen my eyes sensing an enticing aura within the boy. "You...you...your so...familiar..." I slowly walked towards him. "Have we...met before?" "You could say that...Circe Centuria..." the boy said. "Centuria?" I asked in confusion. "That is the last name of your birth mother," the boy said. "My birth mother?! I really have one?" I asked. "Where is she?! I want to meet her? Also! Who are you?!"

"My name is Shadow...Lorde Shadow...I am the Orb of Time..." Shadow said. "...Orb of Time?" I took in his name. _'Lorde Shadow...that sounds so...familiar...it's almost soothing...'_ Shadow closed his eyes. "And I'm afraid your mother has passed..." My eyes watered. "What?!" _'No...I...didn't even get to meet her...'_ I sniffled. "It was a shame...she was a strong witch and all she wanted was to live life peacefully with her child," Shadow explained. "SHE WAS A WITCH?!" I asked. I gasped and stared at my palms. "So that means...I'm a witch too..."

I turn back to Shadow. "How...how do you know all this?" "Because I was your mothers latest creation...she created me with her Time and Space magic so that I could find you," Shadow said. "...R-really?!" I asked. _'Time and Space...those spheres I trapped Candace in...that was the power of space magic?' I thought._

Shadow walked towards me causing me to grow nervous, but in a good way. "We can bring your mother back," he said. "We can?!" I asked. "By destroying her enemies...the kinds of humans that killed her," Shadow said. "Are...you not human?" I asked. Shadow said nothing and continued to walk towards me. I grew really nervous and took a step back. I then turn around seeing the concrete sidewalk many stories below me.

I then turn back to Shadow who continued moving. I sweatdrop. "St-stay back!" "I am your blood Circe...your black blood..." Shadow said. I widen my eyes. "Black blood?!" "You and I...we're one and the same...come with me..." Shadow said. I was freaking out. "Wait! H-hold on! I'm not sure if I can trust-"

Shadow had grabbed a hold of me wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling my body against his. I gasped at his touch and my fear was replaced with a pure comfort bliss. Shadow's body was cold yet so enticing and inviting...and familiar! I could sense the pulse of his black blood through my own heartbeat which was beating on his chest. I smiled. "I remember...you..." Shadow snickered. "Do you now?" "Yes..." I whispered. Shadow lifted up my chin to face him. "Do you trust me?" I smile lovingly at him. "I do..."

"Because I am you...and you are me..." I say. Shadow smiled and pressed his forehead against mine. "Be my meister..." He said. "A...meister?" I whispered. "Yes...and let us go on a journey and enact revenge for your mother so she will rise up once more! Enact the revenge to also grant me full life as a true being..." Shadow said. I smile and lean my lips closer to his. "If that will bring my mother back then consider us partners...Lorde Shadow..."

...

...

...

 _YEARS LATER:_

Ever since that night, Shadow and I had ran away from my step family. Throughout our years Shadow had shown me and taught me many things. He showed me foods like hamburgers and french fries. I never tasted food like it before because my step parents had always kept me on a strict diet. Shadow even introduced me to malls and amusement parks and movie theaters. I never visited any because my step parents always sheltered me from the outside world... Shadow practically raised me and showed me much more! He was family and for that I adored him.

We had grown up moving from place to place and discovered much more. Shadow revealed that he could transform into a Demon Weapon called the Orb of Time: it was a black glass ball and it had the ability to control and manipulate the 'time' of objects and non living things. It can also be used to make others stronger.

Shadow taught me more about myself and helped me control my spacial magic which was called 'Zone' that I inherited from my mother. It allowed me to manipulate the space around anything or anyone. I could also teleport and entrap those in spheres and suck the energy around the object and get stronger. I loved the power and I loved how Shadow was so kind to help me gain control of myself!

Because of being influenced by Shadow's demeanor I grew up to be a refined young teen, speaking in a refined manner yet dressing in not such a refined manner. Shadow told me to wear casual clothing in order to blend in with the locals of Death City our final destination.

Nowadays I wore a midriff sunset printed tube top with black crossover halter straps, black short shorts, wedge sandals, and a black headband. I thought the extremely revealing outfit for 'blending in' was ridiculous because usually the female locals either wore a longer midriff revealing shirt or a miniskirt WITH or without thigh highs.

Although I did what Shadow wanted and wore the outfit proudly because I never questioned Shadow's decisions. An I wasn't too uncomfortable with my outfit because Shadow revealed skin too!

He wore a blood red leather jacket with no shirt underneath to reveal his toned abs, a black 'S' necklace, black pants and shoes, and several black, silver, and red rings with designs on his fingers.

My body changed dramatically as I grew and let's just say I was very grateful for drinking tons of milk at a young age! But... as for the hip area...I dreaded to get rid of! But it seemed to me that I was growing something down there from the very beginning and there was nothing I could do about it.

...

That afternoon I walked out from a supermarket by a gas station groaning realizing that I have to walk a long way home on foot. I was not amused. "I'd take the bus but..." I turn to the bus station seeing creepy old men getting on the bus. One of them winked at me before getting on the bus. I sweatdropped. "Yeah...right..." I sigh. "Am I really going to walk again?"

"Fill it up!" A male voice said. "No prob!" Another voice said. I turn over to the side seeing two guys at the gas station. One was a worker and the other was a boy my age. He had bone white hair that was wrapped in a headband and crimson eyes. He wore an outfit that made him seem...chill and relaxed...

With the boy was an orange motorcycle which was receiving gas. I smirked. "Here's my chance..." I sauntered over to the gas station and went inside 7Eleven to pretend to buy a snack. I then walked out with a pretzel snack and watched the boy watch his bike receive gas. Although he looked very nervous.

I walked over to the boy and eyed his orange bike with interest. He noticed me and gave me a slightly confused expression. I smiled at him. "Sweet ride..." The boy smirked showing me his fangs which looked very familiar. "It's cool right?" "Very cool! Nice color too!" I nodded. "Thanks," the boy said. I smirked a little. _'Now I just have to figure out a way to separate him from his ride...' I thought._

"Hey, could I ask you a favor?" The boy asked. I smile. "Sure, what?" "I don't trust these gas station guys, they seem shady. Can you watch my bike while I go take a leak real quick?" The boy asked. I grinned. "Sure!" The boy smiled. "Cool, thanks!" With that he then ran inside 7Eleven and entered the bathroom. I smiled. "Oh no, thank you..." I turned to the orange vehicle and smirk. "Bike Boy..."

...

...

I paid the gas worker some of my cash and got myself settled on the orange bike. I started the engine causing it to make a roaring sound. "HEY!" I heard. I turned seeing the white haired boy running towards me out of 7Eleven. Some toilet paper was wrapped around his leg. "GIVE ME BACK MY BIKE!" I smirked. "Sorry hot stuff, but I'm borrowing your hot ride!"

 ** _VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

"GET BACK HERE!" The boy shouted as he ran after me. He was too late. I chuckled in triumph as I continued speeding away on his bike whilst chewing on a pretzel. _'A shame I couldn't steal his number too...' I thought._

...

I had made it in front of the dorm apartment that Shadow and I were assigned in and used my Zone space to teleport the bike into my pocket dimension for safe keeping. I then entered the apartment seeing Shadow sitting on the couch sipping wine. He smiled when he saw me. "I've been waiting for you Circe..." I giggled and walked towards him. "And I've been waiting for you...Shadow..."

Shadow sipped the last of his wine and set the glass down. He got up from the couch and walked towards me putting his hand out. "Shall we?" I took his hand. "Yes..." The two of us then walked together down the hall and entered the bathroom.

...

I got in first. The bathtub was warm and the water was clear. I faced the wall and sat down hugging my knees. The water then turned into black blood the second Shadow stepped in. The water grew even cooler yet so comforting. Shadow faced the other wall of the shower and sat down pressing his bare back against mine and we had bathed letting the black blood wash over our bodies.

"You seem quiet..." Shadow said. "Maybe..." I say. "Are you not comfortable?" Shadow asked. "No. Not at all! I am ALWAYS comfortable with you Shadow!" I say to him. Shadow smirked. "Good." I sighed. "It's just...I met a boy today...he's...really cute...or maybe 'cool' may be the right word." "Are you falling for this boy?" Shadow asked. "I can't really say..." I said. "Good," Shadow said. The two of us stayed silent for that moment until Shadow spoke up.

"Circe?" He asked. "Yes?" I answer. "...What is your mission now that we are here in Death City?" Shadow asked. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Assasinate 99 meisters to collect the human souls...including the soul of the Death Scythe that killed my mother in order to bring her back from the dead as well feeding you the souls to give you the strength to become a true human...and if I were to collect the wrong soul of the Death Sycthe I will have to start all over from the very beginning." "And why are you doing this Circe?" Shadow asked. "To carry out my mothers dying wish and destroy the human race since she always hated them for taking away what she had loved," I explain.

"That is what you told me isn't it Shadow?" I ask. I got no answer. "Shadow," I say. Shadow snickered. I turned back to him. "Shadow! My mother hating humans...that's the truth right?!" Shadow turned to give me a calm smile. "But of course...you have no need to get worked up. I'm your weapon aren't I? Don't you trust me?" I blushed and smiled at Shadow turning my full body to his backside wrapping my arms around his neck. I close my eyes and press my nose against his wet hair. It smelled like soap! "Of course I trust you with anything! You've rescued me from a horrid life with horrid humans and took me in and gave me the happiness I wanted! You deserve to feast of the human souls and become stronger...you deserve it all!" Shadow chuckled and relaxed against my breasts as I stroke his abs. "The DWMA won't know what hit them when we slaughter the meisters. Eternal life shall be MINE!" "And it is all for you Lorde Shadow...I will forever adore you..." I whisper.

 **No flames please! I never created my own plot in a fanfic before. I have feelings okay? No hate please! ^^ R &R!**


End file.
